should all be forgiven
by octapollyrus
Summary: Bella had to save Edward from joining the Volturi, but got caught along the way. Alice and herself have to be punished for Bella's knowledge of their existence. I suck at summaries, but i promise that the story is good : slightly OOC i guess...enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second fanfic for twilight so can you please leave reviews and tells me what's wrong, what you want to happen and if you like it or not.**

**Thanks**

**Oxo**

It was January now, four months after since he left. Four months since he left me, all alone. Slightly melodramatic, but I feel alone, I feel empty and abandoned. I miss them all…the…Cullen's. I find it painful to say their name, or even think it, but I miss them so much, I miss _him _the most. I try strictly not to think of him, but I slip sometimes. I've been getting better though, I haven't cried as much. I hardly ever watch TV or read books anymore; some things just bring back to many memories.

I went downstairs to get some food, I was so hungry. I slouched my way to the fridge and got out the left over pasta from last night, heated it up and was about to go back up to my room when the phone rang, _who could that be? _

"Hello" I said unenthusiastically.

"Bella? I need your help, Edwards in trouble." Alice? Is that her? My heart nearly stopped and my brain almost exploded. This cant be her…why would she be calling?

"Alice? Alice is…is that you?" It can't be, _they hate you remember._

"Yes Bella…im so sorry about what happened" She said sympathetically, _sure you are. _

"Alice…im…it's…your…Edward?" I stuttered, what did I even just say?

"He's in trouble Bella, he wasn't coping…without you. So he went to the Volutri to become one of the guard. If he does we'll never see him again. He hasn't seen them yet but he will, soon. You have to come with me and see him. He'll listen to you, he'll come back home with us." _He left ME, how could he not be coping? _

"Well what am I supposed to do about it? He left _me. _Alice I loved him! I loved him and he left me!" I screeched at the phone but she could hear the pain in my voice, heck even I could.

"I know bella, I know. But he'd stop if you are there, I know it."

"Of corse you do" I muttered but she continued.

"I'll be at your place in 5 minutes. We're going to get Edward; I can't loose another person I love." Her voice turned sad.

My voice instantly changed from angry to curious and sad, "Oh Alice, who left? It wasn't jasper was it?" He wouldn't have left because of what he _nearly _did to me would he? I hope not.

"No, no, no Bella, thank god he didn't. I already lost you." _Me? You already lost ME?_ I felt my face turning red with anger.

"YOU LEFT ME! Not the other way around! Your whole family didn't want me! I was, and still am _just a human._"

"All lies Bella, to protect you."

"Protect me? A lot of good that's done, you know I've thought about killing myself, Alice? He told me he didn't want me, that he didn't love me. Was I supposed to know it was all lies to _protect _me? How was I supposed to know Alice? HOW?" _Calm down Bell._ I was getting incredibly angry. I can't believe it, everything I've gone through in the past four months was all to _protect _me?

What the hell, the line went dead. "I guess she couldn't handle talking about me. She really doesn't care." I muttered to myself.

"I do care and I can handle it. I told you I'd be here in 5 minutes did I not?" I turned around and there she was, my best friend. Even after what I've been through I couldn't help myself, I ran up to her and hugged her so tight. I've missed this so much.

"Ok we need to go, now. He's already in Italy, but he hasn't gone to the Volutri yet. You have to convince him to come back home."

"Where would home be?" Please be here, please.

"I think we'd move back to forks. Now lets go we need to hurry." A wave of relief washed over me then. I would be with them all again soon. I hope we get there in time…

Alice then picked me up and carried me to her car outside and put me in the passenger seat, before I knew it we were speeding down the street and on our way to the love of my life.

But…after all I've been through…

Will I still love him?

**Dun dun dum **

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**I will love you 4ever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so second chapter :) here we go!**

"So what times our flight?" I assumed we were flying at sometime today.

"4:00pm we have to be at the Seattle airport." Ok so… if it takes and hour to fly from Seattle to Port Angeles and an hours drive from there to Forks, 2 hours all up? But one of the Cullen's is driving…so 45 minutes? One hour tops?

"Ok." I said drowsily, im usually tired, I haven't been sleeping well because of all the nightmares, since they left.

"Sleep Bella, you look and sound tired. I'll wake you up when we get to the airport. Its only 30 minutes sleep but its something." She read my mind.

I drifted off to sleep without a second thought.

**ALICE POV **

I think she's sleeping now. She thought we hated her? We all loved her to pieces! Edward just had to be selfish and do what _he _thought was best for Bella, without even asking her! How stupid can he get?

Well she doesn't seem angry anymore, at me at least.

Nearly there, just a few more minutes. Should I wake her up? No I can just carry her to the plane. No that's too…unusual, im to small to carry her without struggling. She didn't pack anything else to wear. Shopping! Well that's got to cheer us up! No she hates shopping.

I think she's waking up now, good thing she is, we're parking at the airport right now. I'll have to pick the car up later.

_I hope Edward's ok. _

**BELLA POV **

"Mmmm…Alice?" I said sleepily. I looked out my window; we're here already, wow. I turned to look at Alice. Her face was blank, completely expressionless. I recognised this face, she was having a vision. I remember from when she saw one of James in Phoenix.

"Alice…Alice." It's probably about Edward, don't disturb her.

"Edward…no…don't…we're coming." She said blankly, her words matching her expressionless face. Edward. I hope he's ok; he must be going to them soon!

Suddenly Alice's eyes flew open, "Bella hurry! He's going to them today!" we both got out of the car and ran, at human pace, to our flight.

We turned a corner and came to gate 21. Alice got out our tickets; of course she'd already got them, and gave them to the ticket checker.

"Miss Im afraid you haven't checked in yet, you can't board unless you're checked in." The boy said. Alice whispered something in his ear and slipped him some money; I swear it was a few hundreds.

"Next please" He said, and we went through the door to our plane. We walked down the corridor and got to a flight attendant, "Tickets please", she said with a clearly fake enthusiastic tone. She checked our tickets in one glance, "down the isle and to the right. Seats D3 and D2." She smiled and pointed us to our seats.

We sat down and got comfy for the flight. "So what was the vision about?" I asked Alice.

"Edward is going to see them today. They accepted him with _open arms. _He's going to make a life time contract with them Bella. _Till death._" She sounded disgusted at the thought. A slight shiver ran down my spine, never seeing Edward again, ever.

"Oh…do you think we can make it in time?" I said with the steadiest voice I could handle.

"I hope so Bella, I hope so. Sleep, we have a long flight, and you need your rest, after all," She turned to me and smiled, "_you're only human."_

I'm sure she didn't intend to offend me but… _im only human. _I turned around and looked out the window at the fluffy white clouds.

_Edward, what have you done? _

**So…that's chapter two…**

**What do you think?**

**Good ? bad? Inbetween? **

**REVIEW and tell me guys!**

**I have chapter three ready, **_**if you have your reviews ready. :-) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three guys! **

**Woo pie**

**I love me some good pie**

**-Dribble-**

**ALICE POV **

Im going to call Jasper and tell him what's happening. Where's my phone? I got it out of my pocket and dialled his number, please pick up!

"Hello" His voice makes me melt.

"Jazz." I smiled, even though I knew he couldn't see it, "we're on the plane to Florence. Bella's sleeping. How's everyone holding up?"

"Fine…I guess. Esme isn't doing so well. Carlisle is just at work all the time, any extra shifts available and he takes them without a second thought. Emmet and Rosalie want to come and help, but I told them it would be easier with less people involved." So…not to well then.

"Oh Jazz…I can't believe he'd do this to us! He already made us loose Bella and now him! He's so selfish!" Calm Alice, calm down, there are other people on this plane.

I turned around and saw the little boy on the other side of the isle staring at me, he then turned to his sister and said something about me. They both giggled then turned back to me, only to quickly look away when they saw me staring right back at them. Ha! I may be little but I've got a hell of a death stare!

"Alice, babe, I've got to go. I miss you so much, please come home soon. With Edward. Be safe, I love you."

"Love you to Jasper." I whispered, and then the line went dead.

I closed my eyes and just waited for us to land. Time flies when you don't think of anything, completely relaxed. Before I knew it the pilot came on the speaker; "Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in Florence, Italy in about 5 minutes! Prepare for landing and enjoy your stay!"

"I'll try to old man." Well Bella's awake, she's been waking up at just the right times lately. We will try to enjoy our stay though, if we can get Edward in time this would be a…good stay.

**BELLAS POV**

As if this stay will be enjoyable! Better get ready for landing. Shit! I didn't tell Charlie where I was going! He'd be out of his mind by now!

"Alice! Charlie! Crap!"

"I left him a note. I had it written before I got there. I saw that I might need it."Duh, or course she did. I keep forgetting that she's so organised because she _see's _everything.

"Cool…thanks. So where now? We have no car remember." Great, now she'll probably steel one.

"I'll steel one of course silly! All planned out." She tapped her head, "Steel a car, drive to Volterra and save Edward." She said smugly, but I detected and ounce of worry in her voice.

"And how are we saving Edward?"

"Haven't thought of that yet. We'll think of something though." She sounded unsure.

"Don't forget your luggage passengers, your suitcases will be at luggage station 4. Welcome to Florence!" The pilot announced.

We got up and filed off the plane. "I'll meet you at the main car park, international pick ups. I'm going to get a car. Hurry." And she jogged of at human pace.

I started walking, car park…car park. International pick ups, where the hell are the signs? Sign…sign…sign… yes! To the left and…here it is. Now I have to wait for Alice.

"Get in Bella, hurry!" Oh god. She was in an orange sports car, I don't know what type though. I got in the passenger seat and Alice sped off in the direction of Volterra.

"What type of car is this Alice?" I asked disapprovingly.

"What? We needed a fast car. They won't miss it! It's a Lamborghini Gallardo. Pretty don't you think? I picked it out myself." She said excitedly, sounding almost proud of herself.

"Yeah sure its fine, until the police come to find the car and arrest us."

"They won't find us. Not in the next 48 hours at least. It will take a few hours to get to Volterra from here. Buckle up and enjoy the ride."

I quickly put on my seatbelt, and got ready for the ride.

_Please let us be in time…please don't crash!_

**Okay so…third chapter**

**Should I keep going?**

**: ) or : D or : (**

**I hope its one of the first two XD**

**sorry they've been a bit shot lately but i cant think of enough to extend them.**

**give me ideas though please!**

**REVIEW my sweets, **_review…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so im going away for a week and this is my parting gift; two chapters in one day: )**

**I will have chapter five up when I get back, pinkie promise.  
Enjoy; **

It did take a few hours to get there, and the drive was quiet and full of tension. I looked at the amazing scenery as we drove and Alice, I assumed, was thinking of a way we could save Edward.

We're driving up a mountain now, and I can see a city. There is a sign out the front, but it is in Italian, I suppose it says _Welcome to Volterra, _or something along those lines.

"Here we are. Ok so we will go to his hotel, if he's there we will bring him home. If he's not…then we will go to the Volturi castle and see if he's anywhere around there. Hopefully I'll get a vision before then that'll help us." She sounded hopeful about the vision, but I had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to be at his hotel and that our plan isn't going to work.

"Yeah ok, but where's his hotel? There could be hundreds of hotels in this city." But of course she would be able to sniff him out or something.

"This hotel here on the left." Before we had even gotten out of the car, Alice wound down her window and said, "He's not here anymore, I can't smell him. We're going to have to go to the Volturi castle. You will do as I say, ok Isabella? They are very dangerous; you don't want to get on their bad side. You're not even supposed to know we exist." She only ever used my full name _Isabella _when it was serious.

"Yes, I'll do what you say. For Edward." I'm pretty sure I do have the same feelings for him that I used to, although, logically I should hate him, I shouldn't want him back and I shouldn't love him still, after what he did to me. But I do want him back and I still love him, even after he left me.

"Its life or death Bella. Ok that's the castle." She pointed to a grand old building, it must be centuries old, "Now you stay in the car and I'll look around and see if Edward is here."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I don't think that a good idea." A strong male voice said. Shit our cover is blown. The man was wearing all black and I assumed he was one of the guard.

"Sir I have no idea what you're talking about, what isn't a good idea?" Alice said.

"Don't play innocent with me young lady. No one looks around the castle. Did you say Edward?"

"Yes..." I said and Alice looked at me like I'd done something wrong. Oops wasn't supposed to say that.

The guard let out a belting laugh, "The newbie? What do you want with him? Mmmm you smell quite nice…" he looked at me, "are you the human he talks so much about? Aro called you his _singer _your blood sings for him," I smiled to myself, _he does love me. _"Hmmm, Bella isn't it? A human. I think you'd better come with me now. Aro wants to meet you both." I felt Alice stiffen, this cant be good. The guard opened my door and pulled me out. Alice stepped out and followed wherever the man was pushing me.

We got to a dark alley and he loosened his grip on me, he bent down and removed the lid to the sewers, great. He motioned for Alice to jump in, she looked at me uneasily and then jumped in.

"Im not going down there." I said to the man. It's going to stink!

"Yes you are. Mmmm." He leant forward and pinned me against the wall, he then sniffed my throat, "So delicious…hopefully your seen as unuseful to us…so I can taste you." His eyes and voice were pitch black with want, all of a sudden his mood changed and he picked me up and jumped into the sewers. I tried to jump out of his grasp but I couldn't move.

We all walked down further, about 5 minutes later we came to a door. The guard pressed a button and the doors opened _an elevator. _ He put me down and pushed me in, Alice followed.

"You are to speak only when spoken to," he looked at Alice, "No funny business."

"Of course." Alice said bluntly.

Then the doors opened to a big room, with a white haired man sitting in a seat at the back of the room.

"Ah Felix! My guests have arrived!" The white haired man said.

_This must be Aro._

**So yeah…**

**Week off now**

**Sorry**

**I will update when I get back from holiday. **

**REVIEW my pretties…**_**review **_


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah, back from holidays! Im sick at the moment though and have loads of school work to get done…so updates won't be as fast as I usually do them…**

**Tell me when you would like me to update!**

**EDWARD POV (before Bella and Alice are found)**

I followed Felix through the sewers to an elevator and got in. Becoming one of the guard will be a full time distraction from Bella…_my Bella…_I miss her so much!

I can't believe she believed all the lies! Now she thinks I don't love her…I still do of course, once you've found your mate, you stick with her or him for your existence. Even though Bella was human, I still considered her my mate. I miss her so much, and my family does too, they're angry at me for leaving her…Alice _especially. _

The elevator 'ping' brought me out of my thoughts. The doors then opened and I stepped out into a large room.

"Edward! You're here! What can I do for you? Have you considered my offer to join the guard?" Aro smiled radiantly. He had asked me to join his guard a few decades ago.

"Well yes, actually, I have. I would like to join the guard _for eternity_." Aro walked up to me and patted me on the back, as if we'd been friends forever.

"Yes! Edward, I've wanted you here for a while now. What changed your mind?"

I put my hand in his and showed him my time with Bella and why I left.

"Mmmm, so a human? From what I've seen…she knows what we are?" Oh no! I didn't think about how this would affect her! I hope they don't hurt her.

"She guessed actually."

"Well, you know this is a problem…but it will be solved later, right now lets get your contract!" He clapped his hands together like a child getting a present.

"Jane? Can you fetch my contract book?" Aro said this loudly and a few seconds later a small girl walked into the room, this must be Jane.

"Thank you Jane, you may leave." After looking me up and down she left. Aro walked me toward a desk and got a pen out of the drawer.

"Now Edward, once you sign you will be here for life."

"I know."

"Alright then! Let's get signing!"

After signing all the papers I got shown to my room.

**BELLA'S POV **

"I am Aro." My assumption was correct.

"I'm Alice and this is Bella." Alice introduced us.

"Oh I know who you two are."

"Do you mind telling us why we are here?" Alice asked him. They're going to kill us.

"Well…my sources tell me that Bella over there obviously knows what we are. That's illegal. You must be punished and then changed, if you choose. Either way you will be punished, you just choose whether or not you live. If you are changed you will join the guard."I don't know if I want to be a vampire anymore, not for these people anyway.

"She will be changed. What will happen to me?" Alice decided for me, great, I didn't even get a choice.

"You will join the guard also. Not seeing your mate for eternity is punishment enough. Take them away." Then Felix and another guard took me and Alice out of the room, when we were in a hall way the guards took us in separate directions.

After about a minute of walking Felix spoke, "So…you are useful? I will still get to taste you darling…too bad they've already chosen who will torture and change you…"

He then crashed his lips to mine and shoved his tongue in my mouth, there was no point in fighting, because I'd loose. He then slid his hand up my thigh and grabbed my but, hard. "Ouch!"

He laughed at me and pulled away, "So sweet tasting…so much better than the smell."

He opened the door we were in front of and shoved me in a small room. What I heard and saw made me shiver and freeze, there was a vampire with his back to me, playing with tools designed to hurt.

"You smell so nice…now I hear you've been bad? Im not to kill you, just torture then change you." He chuckled, at what I had no idea.

"I could say that this wont hurt and that I'll be easy on you…but it will, and I won't."

That voice made me tremble and melt at the same time…

"_Edward?"_

**Hope you like it!**

**REVIEW**

**I want more reviews for the next chapter.**

**You'll have to work for it.**

**: )**

**Press the button! **


	6. an IMPORTANT

**A/N**

**Sorry guys! **

**But I don't know what to do for my next chapter.**

**I have a poll on my profile, vote and ill put up the next chapter!**

**I'll try to update every…umm…Thursday!**

**I've got quite a few assignments at the moment, and if I don't update that's why.**

**Send me messages with your ideas and do my poll if you want the next chapter cause I don't know what to put in it.**

**Edward refuses to do it**

**Edward is forced to do it**

**Edward refuses to do it, so someone else has to.**

**I like B & C but B the most, it would be most interesting!**

**But, its up to you. I don't know what I'd do if you guys picked A, cause then I'd have to think of something else to happen and it would be boring. So don't pick A. lol I shouldn't have even put that one in there!**

**LOL**

**Well… REVIEW ------ **

**And do my poll**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay I finally got this chapter up!**

**Im going to write the other one soon…chapter seven.**

**I think this is chapter six…**

**Oh well!**

**I didn't do it…lol**

**EDWARD'S POV (During last chapter, and leads up to present)**

A few minutes after I was shown to my room Aro came to talk to me, "I have a job for you Edward."

"Yes Aro, that's what im here to do." I replied, wow im starting pretty quickly.

"There's a human to be punished, then changed." I wonder why.

"Why? Like punished as in tortured?"

"Tsk tsks Edward, no questions about the human, never question my doings. Yes, torture." Could I do that? Could I torture someone? Yes, I would do it, to please my new master.

"Ok Aro. Where and when?"

"Ah, so eager. In an hour, down the hall and it's the fourth door on your right."

"Yes…master." Aro smiled at me then walked out of my room.

An hour to spare before my first job… I wonder how im going to do this…obviously this person deserves it though.

I went over to my bed (I don't know why they have beds in a castle full of vampires though...) to lie down. I closed my eyes for what must've been about an hour, because I heard a guard knock at my door and say, "Newby, you need to go do your thing now." Great! Im called newbie, this is just like high school.

"Coming!"

"Mush boy, mush." This should be fun.

We came to a door and I walked inside, the guard closed the door behind me.

I caught sight of a desk, with a hammer, gun and a knife on it…of corse being a vampire I didn't really need these tools to do harm. I heard the door open and close. My victim must be here…lets get this over and done with. Wow this person smells nice…familiar, _it can't be Edward, _I blocked the thought.

"You smell so nice… now I hear that you've been naughty? Im not to kill you, just torture then change you." I chuckled at the fact I sounded so evil! But to this human I was probably sounding a bit fucked up…

"I could say that this wont hurt and that I'll be easy on you…but it will, and I wont." I heard the persons breathing pause for a second, im diabolical!

"Edward?" Bella? Wait...what NO! Why her! I turned around, and surely enough it was her. I was frozen with shock.

"OH Edward! I've missed you … and i-i-i…still…l-l-o" I cut her off, she was starting to sob.

"Bella? Don't, I know honey, calm down. Why are you here?" why did she come here? Is she stupid!

"W-we c-came f-f-for you."

"We?"

"Me and Alice."

"Bella! Your both in danger!"

"I know…im to be punished and tortured and Alice to stay here and never see Jasper again." She walked up to me and hugged me, I kissed her hair.

"I can't. I won't do it to you."

"You? Your supposed to do this to me? Oh Edward!" She sobbed and cried against my chest.

Then the door opened and Aro walked in, "Yes, you will."

"No Aro. You never said I'd have to do this. I love her."

"I never said you wouldn't have to either, and quite frankly, I don't care."

"You cant make me Aro."

"I believe I can…if you don't…well I'll just have to kill her…Alice…and the rest of your 'family'. But I'll let you live." He paused to see if I would talk, but I was to scared to, "So I'll leave you to it. I trust you'll do it now, to save your family?"

"Y-yes." I croaked out. Bella shivered in my arms. Aro turned away and walked back outside. Felix walked in and took Bella out of my arms and strapped her to a chair in the middle of the room, then walked outside and shut the door.

"Just do it Edward. I don't care anymore. You can't let everyone die." She sounded so sure of herself, she was right.

"I don't know what to do…to hurt you."

"Oh come on Edward! Im human. Grab my arm and it will break, it's not too hard."

"Um…try not to scream…im sorry love. I do love you, sorry." I then put a gag in her mouth and held her arm. I looked away before squeezing and I heard a muffled scream.

I heard a thought then _Edward, you have to use all the tools…there's not many…make it interesting…_It was Aro, Damn him!

I won't look at her face. Hopefully she'll pass out. I took the hammer and threw it at her leg. Another scream. I don't think I can do anymore. _Do it for your family… _

I got the gun and went over to her. I shot her other leg. I accidently looked at her and saw her eyes squeezed shut and tears streaming down her face.

Her blood…so…delicious. Only two more Edward, two more. Then the beast overtook me with bloodlust and craziness. I wanted more scent of it, MORE! I grabbed the knife and started making small slices in her skin wherever I could see; arms, legs and face.

I couldn't take it anymore and I bent down to her wrist and sunk my teeth in. so good! I looked up and saw her eyes roll into the back of her head. At least she's unconscious now.

**So end of this chapter..like it?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIW**

**Review my sweets**


	8. chapter 7

**A/N **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't had a chance with school e.t.c. and plus I've had kind of a mental blank with this one, my brains just like mush. –Meehhhhhhh-**

**Me: so what should I do next?**

**Brain: mehh I want waffle –dumb smile- (yes my brain smiles)**

**Chapter 7**

BELLA POV

He wouldn't look at my face, probably too scared he'd hurt me, well to scared to watch the pain he's inflicting on me. He got a grip on my arm; he looked away just before squeezing his fist over my forearm, shattering the bone. I let loose a blood curdling scream, even though I had a gag on it didn't really help. He then grabbed a hammer, my eyes opened in shock _what is he going to do with that…._

I screamed again, not as loud as the pain from my arm was still fogging up the pain from this new wound, I looked down at my leg and almost passed out when I saw the hammers handle sticking out of my leg, blood dripping off the handle like a tap. I heard him pick something else off the table and closed my eyes, trying not to scream.

He shot my other leg, _god why didn't he just shoot the already fucked one?_ I felt tears streaming down my face. I heard Edward grunt, and looked into his eyes. Black. I could see that it wasn't him anymore, just the animal within. He grabbed hold of the knife, and so quickly that I couldn't even notice, he sped around me slicing and jabbing the knife into my skin. I could feel the blood running out of me as if it was draining away my life, which it was. My eyes rolled back as Edward set his cold lips to my wrist and drunk from me.

EDWARDS POV

So delicious! I couldn't stop, no I _wouldn't _stop. It was too good, nothing can be better than this, total bliss and fulfillment. _Edward! STOP your killing her. _The rational voice in the back of my head screeched at me, but I didn't know how to stop.

_Edward, your job is done. You may go to your room now. _Aro's voice hummed in my mind, I felt strong arms wrap around my own, tugging me away from the blood, and they must want it for themselves. "NO mine, mine!" I hissed at the guards and tried to push past them, but they wouldn't budge. I screamed in frustration and backed away, only to run back up and jump over their heads.

A sudden surge of pain shock through me and I fell to the floor, twitching. I felt like I was being burnt alive. I looked up and saw Jane smiling at me from where my feast sat. The guard to this moment to seize my feasting eyes and dragged me out to my bedroom, I went kicking and screaming. The blood was mine, all mine.

ALICE POV

"MINE it's all _mine!_" I heard Edward scream as the guards pulled him up the hallway to his room, where I was waiting for him. As he was thrown onto the floor, and the door was shut he opened his eyes and saw me. His eyes were glassed over with some emotion i have never seen Edward experience before; he was in a trance of some kind. Her blood, I mentally kicked myself. "Edward?" I whispered and his flat black eyes stalked me as I walked over to him and slapped him in the face.

He shook his head side to side and his topaz eyes glared at me with realization. "Bella? What have I done! Why did I do that?" He yelled at himself.

"Edward calm down, please." If I could tear up now I would, they hadn't even let me _call _Jasper, and I'll never see him again, it's his entirefault. I felt my insides steam up with anger and I slapped Edward again, harder this time. I his body flew across the room and into the wall, making a satisfying crunch with the impact.

"Alice? What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He whispered, picking himself up off the floor. I knew evil, bitchy, murderous Alice was coming out to play a game with poor unsuspecting Edward.

"What the fuck am _I_ doing? _Me? _Edward Cullen don't you dare ask me what im doing, look at the mess you've gotten us all into! You turned and tortured Bella and you ruined my life, why?" I seethed at him.

"Alice, you know why, I wasn't dealing well without her and so I came here to stop thinking about her, it was the only-"I cut the bastard off.

"Don't you dare say that it was the only way, you pig? You could've gone back to her, where she loved you. You didn't have to drag us out here to save your life. Now we're all fucked. Thanks."

"You didn't have to come for me Alice. I just wanted to be alone. She would've moved on." He said, trying to convince me of a truth I didn't see.

"You never think about the consequences of your actions do you Ed? It's all about you, you may be thinking that you're doing it all for the others, but your tearing us all up inside." He broke down into dry sobs and I turned to walk out of his room when I remembered something I've always wanted to say to him, but never had the chance.

"Harden up princess, quit being a whiny little bitch." I left him with a quiet satisfaction, smiling when I heard things smashing in his room and I continued to skip down the hall.

EDWARD POV

Everyone hates me, Alice hates me. _Harden up princess, stop being a whiny little bitch, _what felt like the last words Alice may ever say to me.

BELLA POV

The fire was burning up inside me, killing all living things in its path. I took my last breath and savored the tasteless air as it whooshed down through my body, and my heart shuddered to a stop with a lethal jump.

**So yeah comment please!**

**I have no idea if this is any good and I will most likely update sooner if I get comments.**

**tnx**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N I would LOVE more reviews…**

**Just a thought…**

**Because I don't know if what im doing is any good…**

**Chapter 8**

ALICEPOV

After our little fight, and his little whine, Edward had stayed in his room for a few days, three to be exact. I'm in Bella's room watching her twitch and shudder and occasionally scream during her transformation. Already her features seem sharper, more pronounced, there was no doubt about it she is stunning. Unfair. This is plain unfair, why does she get to stay with her love for the rest of eternity while im locked away from mine? Well I guess it's not her fault that Edward left her, came here, that I asked her to save him with me and then he turned her. Not her fault, all his. The new found hate I had for my brother was the only thing keeping me from breaking down.

Bella's scream shook me out of my mental ranting, and my eyes glazed over.

_*Vision*_

_Bella was waking up from her transformation, Edward had come to see how she was doing, but when she saw him all hell broke loose, Edward on the floor sobbing in pain, Bella screaming "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"_

_*end vision*_

She's afraid of him? Maybe something happens before that…no because it's when she wakes up… I heard Edward knocking on the door, "Alice, I saw what happened, why is she afraid of me? What did I do? Let me in!"

"No Edward, you saw what would happen if I let you in, Bella's going to-"

"I'm going to what? Who are you anyway?" I felt my face go completely blank, _who are you anyway? _My best friend doesn't even know who I am?

"Alice Cullen, your best friend, don't you remember me?" I asked, almost pleading.

"I don't remember anyone but _him." _ Her eyes stared through me and to Edward, who was now standing at the doorway.

He opened his arms for Bella, "Oh Bella, thank god you remember me; I love you, im sorry." She smiled evilly and stalked over to his open arms; she grabbed one of them and ripped it from his body, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" She then walked out of the room, leaving me and one armed Edward standing in shock.

I was the first to break the silence, "I told you not to come in Edward." Then I followed Bella's scent to the main room.

BELLAPOV

I woke up from what felt like an eternity, my mind was blank, only instincts and _what he did to me and who saved me from him _remained.

"No Edward, you saw what would happen if I let you in, Bella's going to-"A short pixie-like woman said to a door, _how odd. _

"I'm going to what? Who are you anyway?" How does she know who I am or what im going to do?

"Alice Cullen, your best friend, don't you remember me?" She said, sounding heartbroken.

"I don't remember anyone but _him." _ I saw _him _enter the room, the one person I hate most of all in this world, the only person I hate and I don't even know his name, just what he did to me.

He opened his arms for me and said in a sweet welcoming voice, "Oh Bella, thank god you remember me; I love you, im sorry." I smiled evilly and stalked over to his open arms, grabbed one of them and ripped it from his body, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" I shrieked then walked out of the room, leaving pixie and _him _in shock.

I walked around in the corridors for a few seconds before pixie bounced over to me, "Where are you going?" She asked me politely.

"Do you know where all the men stay here? I think in the guard…yes that what they called it." I asked her, I wanted to find the man who saved me.

"Um…in the rooms along these corridors, why who are you looking for?" Then I saw him come out of one of the rooms.

"Him…" I pointed to the tall muscular man, my hero.

"Felix?" She chuckled.

"Yes Alice…oh my you do make one hell of a vamp Isabella…mmmm." I almost melted but kept my cool.

"Why thank you…Felix," I used the name pixie had called him, "you too…mmmm."I walked up to him and stroked my finger down his torso in approval.

"My hero." I smiled up at him and he winked at me and chuckled.

EDWARDPOV

After I got my arm re-attached I went to find Bella. I stopped in my tracks when I saw her flirting with Felix, she trailed her finger down his torso then whispered, "My hero." He winked at her then saw me and chuckled darkly.


	10. AN SORRY, VIMPORTANT

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, mind explosion.**

**Im not sure if i/you were very happy with the last chapter…**

**Im not getting reviews so I don't know if it's any good.**

**I need to know if what im doing is alright.**

**Please review on the last chapter because im going to remove this when I know if what im doing is any good. (next chapter)**

**Because if no one likes it there's no point in me continuing…**

**Sorry**


End file.
